The Make-over
by COTT FAN
Summary: Theresa's cousin treats her to a make-over, for a date with Jay. But it't happening in a new machine, how will Theresa's make-over go? (I got the idea from watching the 1995 movie Casper).


A/N This is a story I wrote when I was sixteen (I am currently 25), I wrote this story because there was a time when I was obsessed with Casper (1995), especially the up and 'atem machine, but I started wondering what would happen if there was more to the machine then just the teeth brushing, (almost) shave, hair wash, and brush that Kat gets in the movie. So Theresa gets a full make-over in this story. I wasn't sure whether to publish it, but I did originally write it to be a Fan Fiction, and then I lost it after my computer crashed, and then I found it in an old notebook again, so I have made some changes. Anyways I hope you like it!

THE MAKE-OVER

Theresa couldn't believe it; Jay had finally asked her out, after all these years. Of course the fact that Cronus was finally put away helped. Now the world was saved Jay had more free time to focus on other things. Theresa held up a black cocktail dress against herself, before shaking her head, Jay was taking her to a super fancy restaurant, and a cocktail dress would be too simple. Looking in her closet, Theresa pulled out a red dress that was floor length, and had six lairs. Theresa had worn that dress to one of her Father's fancy parties, but she knew that that dress was far too over the top, besides it was difficult to walk in. Sighing in exasperation Theresa shut her closet door, she was running out of time, Jay was going to be picking her up in just a few hours, and she still had to do her hair, make-up, shave and find an outfit.

"What's the matter, Theresa?" A female's voice asked from her doorway, Theresa turned smiling when she saw her cousin, Vanessa, standing there.

"Vanessa!" Theresa said happily, "what are you doing here?"

"You told me you had a date tonight."

Theresa looked at Vanessa confused, "yes…"

Vanessa smiled walking over to Theresa wrapping an arm around her, "well it's been such a long time since we've seen each other, and since you're going on your first date in forever, I thought I'd treat you!"

"Treat me?" Theresa asked confused, "to what?"

Vanessa smiled, "a make-over!"

"I really don't think I need a make-over." Theresa said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe you don't need one," Vanessa said, "but come on everyone loves a make-over."

Theresa stared at Vanessa unsure what to say, before the whole Cronus thing she would have been happy to accept a make-over, but she was different now, not quite as girly as she once was.

"Come on!" Vanessa urged, "My treat!"  
Theresa sighed, she knew that she would never be able to change Vanessa's mind.

"Fine." Theresa said.

Vanessa squealed hugging Theresa, "oh thank you!"

"You're welcome." Theresa said.

Vanessa grabbed Theresa's arm and dragged her out of her bedroom, and out of the house, and into a waiting limo.

When the limo stopped Theresa looked out the window, smiling when she realized that they were at her favourite spa, she and Vanessa used to go to it all the time, before Theresa had to go and fight a psycho god.

"Come on!" Vanessa said opening the door and jumping out of the limo, Theresa quickly followed her.

"How'd you get an appointment in such little time?" Theresa asked confused, Jay had only asked her two days ago, and usually the spa needed a minimum of a week for an appointment.

"It was nothing," Vanessa said, "They like me." She said laughing but Theresa realized that she sounded and looked nervous.

"What aren't you telling me?" Theresa asked skeptically.

"Nothing." Vanessa said smiling.

Theresa didn't believe her, but before she could ask any more questions they were already inside the spa.

Vanessa quickly walked to the front desk.

"Hi, my name's Vanessa, and this is Theresa Mike."

The receptionist typed something into the computer, "ah yes," she said before smiling at Theresa, "hello Ms. Mike."

"Hi." Theresa said smiling.

The receptionist picked up her phone, "Theresa Mike is here." The receptionist nodded her head before hanging up the phone, "someone will be right with you."

"Thanks!" Vanessa said happily, before her and Theresa sat down in a couple of chairs.

They hadn't been sitting for very long when a man and a woman came walking over to them.

"Theresa?" The woman asked.

"Right here." Theresa said.

The man looked at a clipboard, "oh so she's the first client who gets to try out our new machine!" He said excitement filling his voice.

"Machine?" Theresa asked confused, "what machine?"

The man and woman smiled, "if you'll follow us, then we'll show you!" They both said at the same time before laughing.

Theresa looked at Vanessa, "what have you gotten me into?"

"Nothing bad," Vanessa said standing up, "now come on, let's go!"

Theresa hesitated before standing up, and following Vanessa, and the man and woman.

They walked to the very back of the spa, and walked out two large doors, and that's when they came to a large brick structure with metal doors, Theresa noticed it looked almost like a carwash.

"What's that?" Theresa asked confused.

"It's the ultimate make-over machine!" The female said.

"And you get to be the first person to try it out!" The Male said.

Theresa's eyes widened, "wait so I'm the guinea pig?!"

The man and woman, and Vanessa all laughed "of course not our staff have tried it out, and they're fine!"

"So what would you like Theresa to experience?" The female asked Vanessa.

"Pretty much everything!" Vanessa said happily.

"Wait what does that mean?" Theresa asked nervously.

The male put a hand on Theresa's shoulder, "you don't have anything to worry about, the machine knows what it's doing," he handed Theresa a robe and a towel, "now please go put this robe on and put your hair in this towel."

Theresa wanted to say no but she decided against it, taking the robe she went into the bathroom, and got changed, before putting the towel over her hair, which took a couple of tries, since she had so much hair.

After Theresa walked back to the machine, she was surprised when she saw a chair was now sitting on the rails, that led into the machine."

"OK, Theresa," the female said, "please take a seat."

"OK…" Theresa said, knowing that Vanessa would probably yell at her if she tried to fight, and she didn't want to embarrass herself.  
"So you're going on a date to a fancy restaurant?" The male asked.

Theresa nodded her head.

"OK so you're going to need a fancy dress, but no too fancy." The female said typing something into the computer that she was standing at.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Theresa asked nervously as the doors to the machine opened, revealing what looked like a very long steep hill.

"It's perfectly safe," The male said, "just let the machine do its thing, and don't try to fight it."

Theresa gulped.

"We'll see you on the other end!" Vanessa said happily.

Theresa held onto the arm rests, as the chair began moving. As she went into the machine, lights started coming on, but Theresa was right, there was a rather large and steep hill that she went down, she screamed grabbing onto the arm rests as tightly as she could.

After Theresa made it to the bottom a female's voice greeted her, "Welcome to the make-over machine 2000!" it said happily, "there are mechanical hands that will be used on you as well as hooks for certain parts of the make-overs, please do not fight them or else you might be hurt."

"I'm going to kill Vanessa…" Theresa mumbled under her breath.  
The chair kept moving until it came to a door.

"You are not entering the first step of your make-over," the female's voice said, Theresa gasped as the chair turned around and then leaned backwards.

"Whoa!" She said surprised.

"Step one, teeth whitening!" The female's voice said.

Theresa gasped as two hooks came down from the ceiling.

"Just relax your mouth," the female's voice encouraged, Theresa did her best to as the hooks latched onto both sides of her mouth. For a few moments nothing happened, but then an alarm sounded and a dental hook started coming down from the ceiling. As it came down the hooks started tightening which forced Theresa's mouth open.

"Now starting plaque removal, this may hurt a bit."

Theresa's eyes widened as the hook entered her mouth and started scraping at her teeth; She clenched at the armrests as it scraped her teeth roughly, and got her gums a few times. Finally the hook left her mouth, but the two hooks keeping her mouth open stayed put.

"Put your top teeth together, so your top teeth are resting on your bottom ones." The voice said.

Theresa wanted to fight the hooks but decided against it, Theresa quickly clenched her teeth together.

"Now hold still while we put the goggles on you."

Theresa looked up watching as two mechanical hands brought down a pair of what looked like sunglasses, they put them over her eyes.

"Now just relax." The female's voice encouraged.

Theresa did her best to relax, but the discomfort she was feeling at the fact that her mouth was being forced open, as well as light that they were using was hot.

"Your teeth whitening is now done," the female's voice said. The same hands came down taking off Theresa's goggles; she blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted, the hooks let go of Theresa's mouth but stayed in front of her, as the chair's back came back up allowing Theresa to sit up.

"Please swish some water in your mouth." The voice said, Theresa looked beside her where a cup of water was sitting she gladly took it, since her mouth was dry from being open for so long.

Just then an alarm started going off, which startled Theresa, "what's happening?" She asked herself, but then the chair back went back, sending Theresa flying backwards once again, and the same hooks forced open her mouth.

"Teeth brushing mode engaged." The female's voice said, Theresa looked up at the ceiling watching as a pair of mechanical hands came down, one of them was holding a toothbrush the other one toothpaste. They both stopped right by Theresa's mouth, allowing the toothpaste to be put onto the toothbrush.

"Please stay still," the female voice said, toothbrush went into Theresa's mouth. She gripped at the armrests as the hand started scrubbing at her teeth; they went a little too rough especially against the top of her mouth, and gums.

The toothbrush then came out of her mouth and had more toothpaste applied onto it.

"Clench your teeth together," the female's voice demanded.

" _not again…"_ Theresa thought to herself as the toothbrush started scrubbing at her front teeth, once again with too much force.

Finally the toothbrush came out of her mouth and went back up to the ceiling.

Theresa wanted to rinse her mouth out, and get the taste of toothpaste out of it, but the same hand that had brought the toothbrush back up to the ceiling, came back down this time holding floss. The hooks once again tightened which forced her mouth to open. The hand then started flossing Theresa's teeth, and almost made her gag when it went back a little too far. Once that was done Theresa was certain that that would be the end of the teeth part, but she was wrong.

"Tongue scraping, and top of mouth cleaning." The female's voice said.

" _Oh God please make it stop,"_ she thought as she stared up at the ceiling as the hand brought down an odd looking tool, it had bristles on one end, like a toothbrush, but on the other end it had a scraper. The one hand then took the toothpaste and squeezed some of it right into Theresa's mouth.

" _Ewww!"_ She thought as some of it went down her throat; it also burned her tongue a little bit.

The tongue scraper then went into her mouth, and the bristle side started scrubbing at her tongue, which didn't hurt but it didn't feel particularly pleasant. The tongue scraper then came out, but it went right back in scraping at Theresa's tongue, which didn't feel nice at all. Finally the bristle part did the top of her mouth and then it came out and went back up to the ceiling.

Now Theresa had really had enough, her mouth was super dry from being open for so long, and all she could taste was toothpaste.

"Breath freshening."

Theresa rolled her eyes, up until now she had always thought she had had pretty good teeth, and pretty good breath, but by the looks of it she was wrong.

Looking up at the ceiling Theresa's eyes widened as a large bottle came down, it was full of some sort of blue liquid, it went into her mouth, and started spinning as it got sprayed all through her mouth. Theresa closed her eyes and started thinking about happy thoughts, like getting to see Jay that night, since whatever was in that bottle tasted like crap. Finally the bottle left her mouth and went back up to the ceiling, and the hooks let go of Theresa's mouth.

Theresa breathed a sigh of relief as the chairs back once again came up.

" _I hope that I never experience that again…."_ She thought to herself

"Rinse your mouth out." The females' voice said.

Theresa took the water swishing some of it in her mouth.

" _That's better."_ Theresa thought as she finally got the taste of toothpaste out of her mouth.

"Leaving the teeth whitening zone in five seconds." The female voice warned.

Theresa quickly swished the last bit of water in her mouth, just to make sure that all the toothpaste was gone. Theresa put the cup down just as the chair turned around and started moving. It went out the same doors that it had gone in, and sent Theresa farther down the tunnel that she was in. While Theresa traveled down the tunnel she noticed some of the other doors, she passed one that said facial shaving, obviously a man's door, and another one that said pimple popping.

"Eww…" Theresa said, grateful that Vanessa had decided that Theresa didn't need that.

The chair went through another set of doors, before stopping; Theresa looked around confused.

"Hello?" She called.

Finally a light came on revealing a table.

"Please get onto the table," the female's voice said.

Theresa hesitated, she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Step three of your make-over," the female's voice said, "waxing!"

"Waxing?!" Theresa gasped surprised.

"Please get on the table." The female's voice said again.

Theresa didn't listen.

After a few moments the chair spun around again and then flew backwards, Theresa gasped grabbing onto the hand rests.

"Let me go!" Theresa demanded.

"Not until your waxing is done." The female's voice said.

Theresa tried to sit up, but one of the mechanical hands pushed her back down.

"Hey let me go!"

The hand quickly undid Theresa's robe.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded.

"Please do not fight the hands." The female's voice said.

The hand then took off Theresa's robe, and put it on the table, Theresa was super happy that she had kept her bra and panties on.

" _I'm going to kill Vanessa!"_ Theresa thought to herself, as an alarm went off.

"Starting the leg wax."

Theresa's eyes widened as a tube came down from the ceiling the hand took it squeezing the hot wax onto her leg, before the one hand put the strip down; Theresa cringed as it then got ripped off.

Finally after what seemed like ages Theresa's legs were waxed, it had been so long since she had gotten waxed that Theresa forgot how much it hurt.

"Starting bikini zone." The female's voice said.

"No!" Theresa cried but it was too late the hot wax had already been applied, Theresa braced herself as best as she could, she had actually never had a bikini wax, she had always just shaved it.

"3, 2,1," the female's voice said Theresa cried out in pain, as tears started falling from her face, it hurt worse than she thought it would.

After the bikini wax was done Theresa's, one of the hands forced Theresa's hands above her head.

"Underarms next."

"Why is Vanessa punishing me?!" Theresa asked herself as the hot wax got applied to her underarms. Theresa held her breath as yet another thing that she had never waxed before, got waxed, although the underarms weren't nearly as bad as the bikini wax.

Then the hands brought down an eyebrow brush and started brushing along her left eyebrow, "last wax eyebrow."

Theresa closed her eyes as the wax was applied to left eyebrow, and then her right one. She had usually just plucked her eyebrows so the waxing didn't hurt quite as bad.

"Wax finished," the female's voice said, "please put your robe back on.

Theresa quickly put the robe back on, grateful to be covered up, before carefully sitting on the chair, her bikini zone was tender.

The chair started moving once again, Theresa was grateful to be leaving the room; she knew she would probably never get a wax again as long as she lived.

This time the chair didn't take Theresa very far, the next set of doors were right across from the waxing

"You are now entering the fourth part of your make-over," but before Theresa could hear what the next part was the chair stopped right by a sink and sent Theresa flying backwards once again, she was getting really tired of that. After a few seconds a light came down from the ceiling, it scanned Theresa's face.

"Dry skin," The female's voice said, "full facial."

Theresa didn't like the sound of that. As she stared up at the ceiling Theresa gasped as she heard the sink being filled up, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't be afraid," the voice said, "the sink is being filled with moisturizer that will make your skin feel amazing, however it is going to be a bit warm though."

Theresa gasped the hands took a syringe and started filing it with the contents of the sink; they then started spraying it all over Theresa's face. It was hotter than she was expecting. Finally after seemed like an eternity the hands went back up to the ceiling. However Theresa didn't get to relax for very long since a few seconds later a strap was placed around Theresa's neck.

"For the buffer we need you to stay perfectly still," the voice said.

"Buffer?" Theresa asked confused, what was she a car?

Staring up at the ceiling Theresa's eyes widened as it opened, and an alarm went off,

"Preparing to buffer." She heard the female's voice say, as a large buffer started coming down from the ceiling, as it got closer to Theresa's face it started spinning.

"Please stay still." The voice demanded, "And close your eyes."

Theresa quickly shut her eyes just as the buffer touched her face; it was large enough that it covered her whole face, and it moved around her face putting pressure on her forehead, and then on her nose, and then on her left cheek, and on her right cheek, and then lastly her chin, before it went back to buffering her whole face. After a few moments the buffer left her face, and then one of the hands came down and poured something onto Theresa's nose, before putting a strip on it. After a few moments the strip was ripped off Theresa cried out in pain.

After that one of the hands poured something cooler onto Theresa's face and the other one rubbed it in. and then two cucumbers came down from the ceiling and were placed on her eyes.

"Just relax." The female's voice encouraged.

After a few moments another alarm went off causing Theresa to jump, buffer came down and started buffing her face once again, Theresa cringed as this time it was going even rougher than last time. Finally the buffer went back up to the ceiling, and the strap that was around Theresa's neck disappeared.

One of the hands brought down a bottle, this time it looked like it was filled with water, which got all the gunk off Theresa's face. The light then scanned her face once again.

"All dead skin is now removed." The female's voice said.

Theresa sighed in relief, " _thank God that's over."_ She said as the chair's back came back up.

"The facial is now done."

The chair then started moving, but this time it went through a set of doors directly across the hall. Once again the chair once again did a circle before sending Theresa flying backwards, a light came down from the ceiling once more, but this time it scanned just her lips.

"Super dry lips," the voice said.

The ceiling once again opened and two of the hands came down, followed by a strange device that Theresa had never seen before, it looked almost like a Kleenex box but much smaller.

"Please hold still as this heat is applied to your lips."

"Heat?" Theresa asked.

"Keep your mouth shut."

Theresa quickly shut her mouth as the opening of the box went over her lips, for a few moments nothing happened, but all of a sudden it started getting really hot, Theresa gripped at the arm rests. After a few moments the heat went away, but then something started scrubbing her lips, it felt like a brush.

" _Ouch!"_ Theresa thought to herself. Once that was done something cold got smeared on her lips, it felt like Vaseline or something. More heat got applied to her lips, as Theresa lied there, uncomfortably.

" _Please let this be over soon."_ Theresa thought to herself, the heat was really starting to get to her.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the strange machine went back up to the ceiling. Once again the hands came down holding a bottle full of water, that got sprayed on her lips. The same light then scanned her lips.

"Lips are now smooth."

The chair's back then came up.

As the chair left the room Theresa began getting hopeful that this make-over would soon be done, after all how much more could possibly happen to her?.

The chair took Theresa down the hallway a little bit before making a right turn.

"You are now entering the sixth part of your make-over."

When the chair stopped Theresa looked around confused.

"Please stand up." The voice demanded.

Theresa sighed and stood up, "please take off your robe, and your hair towel." Theresa looked around gasping when she saw there was what looked like a walk in shower.

"Milk bath." The voice said.

"What?" Theresa asked confused.

"Please take off your robe, and hair towel," the voice asked again.

This time Theresa was feeling super uncomfortable, she had no idea what to expect this time, one of the hands came down ripping the towel off Theresa's head.

"Ow!" She said surprised, the other hand then undid her robe, before pushing Theresa into the shower, the door was slammed behind her.

"I can't wait for this to be over…" Theresa whispered to herself. An alarm went off, and straps got placed around Theresa's stomach, and shoulders. Before milk started filling up the shower.

Theresa gasped trying to get free of the straps, "let me out!" She cried.

"Please relax," the voice encouraged, "don't worry the milk will stop filling up soon."

Theresa decided to ignore the voice and continued trying. But the milk did stop when it got to Theresa's neck.

"Preparing the spin cycle." The voice said.

"What?" Theresa asked confused, but just then a louder alarm went off and the shower started spinning around, Theresa screamed as she got pulled under, when she came back up the shower was still spinning.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Theresa said as her stomach started hurting, but finally the shower stopped spinning.

"What's happening now?" Theresa asked as yet another buffer started spinning under Theresa's feet. Once that one stopped one started spinning in the back of her and one started spinning in the front. They got the front of her legs, and the back, as well as her back and her stomach, it went all the way up to her face. After the buffer's stopped the shower started spinning again.

" _Not again!"_ Theresa thought.

Once it stopped spinning Theresa breathed a sigh of relief as the milk started draining.

"Milk bath completed," the voice said.

"But now I'm covered in milk Theresa complained."

"Regular bath."

"Huh?" Theresa asked as water started pouring on top of her washing away the milk that was on her body, the shower then filled up with water. Once the water stopped coming out once again the shower started spinning.

"Soap scrub."

Theresa gasped as soap started spraying all over her, the buffer's then went to work once again. After that the machine started spinning again.

"Not again!" Theresa complained, she was really starting to feel sick from all the spinning.

"Regular bath completed." The voice said as the shower stopped spinning, just then another alarm went off and a large dryer came down from the ceiling completely drying her off.

The straps released her.

"Please get back into your robe." The voice demanded, Theresa put the robe back on and sat down on the chair.

"This is bound to be over soon…" She whispered to herself she was really starting to get tired of this makeover.

The chair started moving once again. This time it kept going for a little while, when it finally went through a set of doors.

"Manicure time." The voice said, Theresa gasped when the chair stopped and spun around.

Theresa sighed in relief she had had many manicures and they were always very relaxing.

"Nail cleaning."

Theresa watched as one of the hands brought two tiny bowls of water down, Theresa put her fingers inside.

Just then the chair turned around to reveal a rather large machine, Theresa had never seen a machine like this before.

"Please put your right hand inside." The voice said.

Theresa hesitated and then put her hand inside, she gasped when the machine trapped her hand inside.

"Starting under nail scraping." The voice said.

Theresa gasped as something sharp went under her nail, and started scraping under each of them, whatever it was did this to all five of her nails, which made Theresa cringe each time.

"Starting nail buffer,"

This time Theresa breathed a sigh of relief, this was usually the best part of a manicure, but this machine was being extremely rough.

"Nail cutting," the voice said, "More buffering, "and finally nail polish."

When Theresa pulled her hand out she was surprised to see that the machine had picked a red nail polish, she actually liked it.

The same was done to her second hand.

"Manicure done." The voice said.

The chair then transported Theresa right across the hall.

"Pedicure."

The chair stopped at another machine where this time it trapped both Theresa's feet, it did a pedicure, and painted her toenails the same colour as her fingernails.

Once that was done, the chair started moving once again, this time it went through some doors but instead of anything happening the chair stopped.

The chair then flew backwards, and the hands sprawled out her hair in all different directions.

"Starting hair scan." The female voice said, Theresa watched as a light came down from the ceiling, once it scanned her hair Theresa screamed as the chair sent her flying forwards, the one hand then trapped her neck so she couldn't raise her head, as the light scanned her hair again.

"Lots of hair," the female voice said, "dry with lots of split ends, needs the best treatment."

Theresa gasped as the chair sent her deeper into the tunnel. After it stopped, a hairbrush came down from the ceiling and brushed her hair, it then brushed back her side bang. Once that was done the chair once again flew backwards, and the hands made sure her hair was spread out..

"Starting hair treatment." The voice said.

Theresa gasped as the ceiling opened up and a tube came out of it, it stopped right above Theresa's hair and started spraying some stuff out. Once it was all over Theresa's hair, the two hands rubbed it through her hair. After that the chair went flying forwards, and the same hand trapped her neck so she couldn't bring it back up, as the same hair treatment was applied to the back of her hair.

" _This is super uncomfortable."_ Theresa thought as she was forced to keep her head down.

Theresa wasn't sure how long she had been in that position but finally the hand let her head come up. The chair moved a few inches and then it turned around, and Theresa's hair was placed into a sink.

An alarm then went off and then water came down from the ceiling, it washed all the gunk out of Theresa's hair, which took quite a while since Theresa did have a crap tone of hair.

After the water finally turned off shampoo came down from the ceiling, quite a bit of it, which took Theresa off guard since it was cold, the hands then started lathering her hair, after that more water came down, the hands moved around her hair making sure that all the shampoo came out.

Once that was done conditioner came down. After the conditioner was placed in her hair, one of the hands started combing her hair.

Once that was done more water came down from the ceiling, this time the hand moved her hair making sure that all the shampoo and conditioner was out of her hair.

"Shower complete." The voice finally said.

Theresa waited for a hairdryer to come down from the ceiling, but all that happened was the chair's back came up.

"Aren't you going to dry me off?" Theresa asked confused.

There was no response, instead the chair turned around once again, and Theresa heard something come down from the ceiling, but she couldn't see what it was, but after a moment she heard something being sprayed into her hair, and then she felt the brush going through it, the brush then brushed out her side bang.

"A small trim." The voice said.

The strap was once again placed around Theresa's neck.

"What no!" Theresa cried, but it was too late, the hands started sectioning off Theresa's hair, and she heard the scissors staring to cut, once they were done with one section they moved onto another, it sounded to Theresa like they were cutting quite a bit off but she couldn't tell.

" _Please don't let them cut too much of…"_ Theresa thought to herself.

The scissors then moved to the front of her hair. Mostly focusing on her side bang, Theresa closed her eyes as the scissors went close to her eyes, she then felt the cut. When she opened her eyes she realized that her side bang was shorter, but not too bad.

"Trim complete." Theresa sighed in relief as the hands brought her hair over her shoulders, they had cut more hair then she had wanted them to, but it was still well past her shoulders.

The chair then started moving, when it stopped two large dryers came down, one in front of her and one behind her, they both turned on, Theresa closed her eyes as the heat was very intense.

Once the dryers both shut off, once again Theresa's hair got brushed. After that one of the hands came down holding a flat iron, the other one was holding some sort of product. The one hand started sectioning off Theresa's hair, and then she felt the heat of the flat iron. Theresa smiled as she figured that she was finally almost done with her make-over, she just hoped that Jay would like the way she looked, he had never seen her with her hair straightened before, but Theresa was sure that Jay would like what she looked like no matter what.

Finally after what seemed like a long time Theresa's hair was straightened.

"Last part of your make-over, make-up!" The voice said excitedly.

Theresa gasped as a light once again scanned her face, this time there was no voice talking though. All of a sudden a sponge was in front of her face, it started going all over her face.

Theresa assumed that that was the foundation.

A second later a brush came out and started applying blush to her cheeks.

The hands then came down holding an eyelash curler.

"Hold still." The voice said.

Theresa's heartrate accelerated as the eyelash curler got closer and closer to her eyes, but they managed to curl both her eyes, Theresa sighed in relief. "Close your eyes." The voice demanded. Theresa quickly did as she was told, just as one of the hands started applying what felt like eye shadow.

"Open your eyes and look up."

Theresa did as she was told as another hand started doing her eyeliner.

"Keep looking up." Theresa did as another hand did her mascara.

"Pucker your lips."

Theresa did this as another hand did her lipstick.

"Make-up application complete."

The chair started moving as three bottles fell from the ceiling.

"Which perfume would you like?"

"Flower one." Theresa said examining the pictures, one had flowers, and one had hearts.

The perfume got sprayed onto Theresa.

"Makeover complete." The voice said as the chair started moving again, this time the chair headed for the door marked "exit."

After Theresa came out of the machine Vanessa gasped running over to her, "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks," Theresa said before scowling, "please never do that to me again."

"Did you not enjoy yourself?"

"Some of it was quite painful."

"Pain is beauty." Vanessa said laughing.

Theresa rolled her eyes, before standing up, "now I guess all I have to do is figure out what I'm going to wear."

"No need." Vanessa said pointing to a dress bag that was beside her.

"Where'd that come from?"  
Vanessa smiled, "while you were getting your make over I went and picked it up."

Theresa looked at Vanessa nervously, they had such different taste in fashion, Theresa liked simple, while Vanessa liked bold.

"Trust me." Vanessa said handing Theresa the dress bag, Theresa took it and walked to the bathroom. She was excited to see herself, however when she walked in she discovered that there wasn't a mirror.

"Vanessa, where's the mirror?!" Theresa demanded.

"You can see yourself when you're finished." Vanessa said walking to the bathroom door, handing Theresa a pair of six inch red heels, "now hurry up, Jay's here."

"He is?" Theresa asked surprised, her make-over had taken longer than she had expected.

"Get changed!" Vanessa demanded, shutting the door.

Theresa opened the dress bag and breathed a sigh of relief, Vanessa had actually picked a gorgeous dress, it was red, and covered in sequins.

Smiling Theresa pulled the dress over her body, it was tight to her waist, and then it flowed out a little bit, Theresa had to admit it was a gorgeous dress.

After Theresa had her shoes on she walked out of the bathroom, when Vanessa saw her, her jaw fell open in shock.

"You look beautiful!"

"I'll take your word for it." Theresa said.

Vanessa grabbed Theresa's, pulling her over to a mirror. Theresa gasped when she saw herself. All the pain she had gone through in the machine was so worth it, her skin was so clear, her hair was straight, a bit shorter, but it was shining, and her make-up was super simple, Theresa had to admit she looked good.

"Do I get a thank you?" Vanessa asked.

Theresa smiled at Vanessa hugging her, "you're the best!"

Vanessa laughed, "you'd better go see Jay, he's starting to get impatient."

Theresa took a deep breath, why was she so nervous? She had fought a psycho Greek god, and yet the idea of going out on a date with a guy that she's liked forever was scaring her.

"You look beautiful." Vanessa encouraged her.

Theresa took one last look at herself in the mirror, before taking a deep breath, "alright let's go see Jay." Theresa said walking towards the door, grateful when she found that she could still actually walk in six inch heels.

Jay waited impatiently in the lobby of the spa, he had booked the reservation for six thirty, and it was already five forty five, plus they had a half hour drive, and that's if the traffic was moving. He had always wanted to go out on a date with Theresa, but now as he waited for her to come out, he felt nervous, which he knew made no sense, he had been through much worse.

Looking at the door Jay smiled as Vanessa walked out, "she's coming." She said adjusting Jay's tie, he was in a suit, "you look very handsome."

"Thank you." Jay said his eyes never leaving the door.

When Jay saw Theresa walk out his heart skipped a beat, she looked absolutely stunning. As soon as Theresa saw Jay a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Hi, Jay." Theresa said.

"Hi." Jay said, his mouth hanging open.

"Are you alright?" Theresa asked concerned.

Jay cleared his throat, embarrassed, before handing Theresa the bouquet of flowers that he had bough for her.

"Thank you." Theresa said smiling.

"You look beautiful." Jay said eyeing Theresa up and down.

Theresa blushed slightly, "and you look very handsome."

Jay put a hand on Theresa's hip, her heart skipped a beat.

"There's something I've wanted to do for a long time." Jay admitted.

Theresa stared into Jay's eyes; her heart was beating out of her chest, as she realized what Jay was talking about. Jay put his other hand on her neck, and Theresa closed her eyes, Jay then leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

As their lips finally touched Theresa's heart fluttered, the kiss was everything she had ever hoped it would be, and more.

Jay's heart fluttered as he finally kissed Theresa, his heart was beating out of his chest before the kiss, as he worried that she wouldn't want to kiss him, but she had been all for it.

"I hate to break up this happy moment," Vanessa said, ending Jay and Theresa's kiss, to their dismay, "but you guys are going to be late!"

Jay gasped looking at the clock, "yeah we'd better get going."

"Here, I'll take your flowers." Vanessa said, Theresa smiled handing her the flowers.

"Thanks, Vanessa, for everything." Theresa said.

"You're welcome."

"Shall we, my lady?" Jay asked offering Theresa his arm, Theresa giggled taking it. Jay led her to his car and after opening the door for her, he sped off, towards the restaurant.

The end.

I know this story was pretty stupid, but honestly guys I wrote it when I was sixteen, I am now twenty five, and I just thought I'd share it and see what everyone thinks.

I don't own COTT.

If you'd like please review!


End file.
